Friendship Is Forever
by Just a Frog
Summary: Twilight as an Alicorn faces the curse of outliving all her friends. She must face that she's all alone, her friends living lives as normal ponies, and as normal ponies, pass from this world to the next. Short sad story. T for death.


**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this.**

**I'm sure this will be on a few minds. Twilight is now a princess and assuming that Alicorns are either immortal of have extremely long life spans sadly her friends do not. This is just a short story about that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Twilight walked slowly trough the gardens. Not in five-hundred winters have they faltered. Always as beautiful as the previous year. Always as green and colourful. She let a sad smile slink onto her face. The gardens were lovely. As lovely as she. Still the same Twilight as all those years ago. She could clearly remember becoming an Alicorn. At the time she had been so over joyed. A lifetime of study, dedication, and learning with her friends had allowed her to make the extreme magical transformation.

Little did she know, her fate that day will lead her to lonely life. She had lived now for hundreds of years, her friends on the other hand. The mares that meant the world to her lived as every pony. They grew, they grew old and gray and soon, when old age became to much upon their weary bones they all passed away. Going to a better place, Twilight knew, but still, leaving her alone with only the memories of them.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need..._

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but held them back. She couldn't be selfish. She couldn't cry, they lived great lives. They had families, they loved, they lost, they shared, and they died heroes. They were buried in the back part of the garden. In the memorial of the great ponies who helped change Equestria. They were the elements of harmony. Powerful, kind, strong, and filled with so much love one could feel it radiate off of them.

She was headed to see them now, to talk to them. She knew they were long gone, their souls have left the ground and went to a place of eternal happiness. She just sort of hoped they could hear her. Celestia did she miss them. As she neared the Memorial her chest tightened, her eyes burnt. She still could barely handle loosing them.

They were her best friends, sisters, her heroes.

She stood by them, their graves craved from marble, fresh flowers were on their graves, something she requested. She sucked in a big breath of air before she sat down and exhaled slowly. She didn't want to cry, but hot tears ruined the fur of her cheeks.

" Hey girls..." She said in a cracked voice. Looking at their names. Names she would never forget. Faces she would never forget. Faces she hadn't seen in so long. What she would do to see them again.

To see Rainbow Dash give her one of her eye rolls when she didn't think something was "cool", or to see Pinkie Pies light eyes and hear her joyous laughter. To see Rarity have that look of determination in her eyes when she was concentrated on making a dress or decorating. To see that small barely noticeable smile Fluttershy gave. To see Apple Jack and see those honest eyes looking at her with stubbornness and yet still filled with love. She missed the days in Ponyville. When she could wake up, walk outside and see her friends everyday. To laugh with them, to cry with them, to learn with them.

Now she stood here. Crying alone. She sniffled a bit before she walked over to the farm ponies grave and leaned her face against the engraved name. It just hurt so much, not to have them with her.

" _Ah Sugar Cube, You shouldn't live in the past. We'll always be a part of you..." _

Twilight sighed. Those were Apple Jacks last words when Twilight stood besides her and watched the old mares light leave her. She watched as she faded from this world to the next. To see the once bright and vibrant farmer now gray and fragile. Strong legs used for bucking trees were now limp and weak. Bright green eye's were clouded.

Apple Jack had been the last of her friends to meet that fate. To die before her eyes. With all the stupid Magic she knew she couldn't save them. She wasn't powerful enough.

The death of a friend is like loosing a piece of yourself. That day Twilight felt that all of her had been lost.

She lost Fluttershy first, along with the first piece of her soul. Her kindness was with her in death. She held Twilight's hoof and begged her not to feel upset but to remember without sadness for Twilight had made all their lives the most amazing experience any pony could wish for. Twilight remembered seeing those large eyes looking at her with love and sadness as she left her body and passed on.

Then it had been Rainbow Dash. Her strong wings had grown weak, so at the time she was a grounded pony, choosing to live with her friends in old age instead of in the sky. She didn't want to die up there and have all she loved on the ground. Her loyalty never left, neither did her determination. She gave Twilight a smile as her magenta eyes looked into Twilight's purple ones. " Hey, Don't cry. I'll be happy Twilight...I'll be able to fly again when I'm way up there, past the clouds, past the stars. I'll be able to feel the wind again. Here I'm old, I'm living an earth pony when I want nothing more to feel the wind on my feathers, and I'll have Fluttershy with me. She needs some company anyway. I love you girls so much, just know that." Those were her last raspy breaths before death embrace took her.

Rarity went next and of course, even in old age and on her death bed had made herself look her best. Her hair was a graying deep purple still, but her eyes were no longer sparkling. They were dull and tired. She smiled sadly. she would be joining Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. " Now Darling. Don't feel upset. Tears should not be wasted. My life has been wonderful, I'm grateful I had such great friends in it but now it's time for me to say goodbye to this old body and these old bones. I'll still always be here, guiding and watching the best I can." With that, Rarity had been claimed next.

Pinkie Pie was right before Apple Jack, not even a month in between did she loose the last of her best friends. Pinkie Pie, as always cracked a joke, even at a time like this. " Think the clouds will rain chocolate milk?" And she let a small giggle out before she gave Twilight a serious look. " When you think about us don't fret. We all love you and it hurts to much to think Twilight you'll be here and we won't but crying won't help anyone. Think about all the good times. Think of us as young mares, not like this. I know that I can speak for everyone and say we all love you beyond words. We'll be watching okay? We'll always be there for you..." Pinkie Pie trailed off as she closed her eyes forever. Her chest stopped rising.

Then with Apple Jack joining them she was truly alone. Here, crying as he friends lay in a peaceful slumber for all eternity beneath the dirt.

She cried until it hurt. Until it didn't hurt. Until she was shaking, tears not longer being able to form. Finally, after what felt like hours, she felt a hoof on her shoulder and quickly opened her eyes expecting to see one of the other princesses. What she saw though shocked her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she stared into a pair of soft green eyes. Apple Jack was smiling at her, the rest of the girls were too. They stood around her, and sucked her into a group hug. She felt the warmth and love they had for her surround her and all she could do was hold onto to it as long as she could.

" _We came to tell ya' Twilight that we're always here with you..._" Apple Jack drawled in an affectionate tone.

" _Yea Silly filly! We love you please don't cry!_" Smiled Pinkie Pie.

" _Darling, We've always been here, watching you. We just wish you didn't feel this way about our passing's. We love you far to much to see you like this_." Rairty said, rubbing her muzzle affectionately against Twilight's cheek.

" _Oh yes, we couldn't ever leave your side. Spirits or not, we'll stick by_." Fluttershy's soft voice slipped in.

"_Yea! We would never leave such an awesome friend alone. Though you can't always see us, we're still there!_" Rainbow dash laughed.

" _But, Sugar Cube, our time ah' here is short. We can only appear this once. We're ah' still here with ya' and love you ta' death_."

They all soon faded away, leaving Twilight to sit there. Their warmth soon left her and all the purple pony could do was stand. Remember them and try to be happy again. It still hurt, but to know they all still loved her was enough. Enough to grab her shattered soul and slowly piece it together, for them she had to stop mourning.

.

.

.

.

_For Friendship was Magic,_

_For Friendship IS Magic,_

_For Friendship will always be Magic._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Just a small little story about eternal friendship. Sorry if it is rushed at the end but I wanted to finish it. I'm thinking about doing a full story about this.**


End file.
